Iris Goyle and the Emerald Bracelet
by Miss22
Summary: Iris Goyle is in love with Scorpius Malfoy, and he doesn't love her back. Luckily for Iris though, she has caught James Potters attention, and he means to catch hers. A story of a bracelet, a cloak, and a budding romance.
1. Prequil

**Iris' POV**

Prequil -

I have loved Scorpius Malfoy for as long as I can remember.

It began when I was very young. Our fathers knew were long time friends, of course, and so we have been natural playmates from the very beginning of our lives. In the great tradition of long time Slytherin families I have a very clear disregard for rules, am naturally ambitious and manipulative, and like my father before me and my older brother, Ivan , I am not all that great at magic. There, I said it. I'm just being honest.

But the point is, I followed in the footsteps of my family. Scorpius did not.

From childhood he has always been a shining light. He is quick to make friends, has an easy temperament, and isn't afraid of anything. I watched him in wonder as we grew up, as he won the heart of every person he ever met and from an early age began the process of clearing the Malfoy name. I knew, even when I was really small, that he was better than me. But, I also knew that I couldn't help but love him.

My mother is exactly 1/8 Veela. To me, that is not enough to note, but she preens over this, and expects me to live up to very strict standards. I learned French as a child and I practice often, as my Mother would have my head if my pronunciation slipped. There is a very strict code of "acting like a lady" when my Mother and Grandmother are around.

Of course, what this translates to mean is that they expect me to make a great match in marriage. More specifically, they expect me to marry Scorpius Malfoy. It was sort of an unwritten pact between the two sets of parents to set us up. My Mother would say things like "You should invite Scorpius over so we can all spend time with him!" and his Mother would say things like "Isn't Iris so beautiful tonight?"It was all very wink wink, nudge nudge. This is the story of how that plan never worked out for them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On sorting day, it was no big shock when I was sorted into Slytherin. I told the sorting hat (more like, I was telling myself) that that I was going to try really hard to be good at magic, even though I basically had not shown any promise as a child. I wasn't even sure I belonged at Hogwarts at all because I had never shown one hint of magic before I got my wand. But, I promised the hat that I would do everything in my power to be a great witch. The hat said to me "In that case, SLYTHERIN!" and I realized that by telling the hat I wanted to be a great witch, I showed ambition, and that I had earned my way into the house not on my terrible family name, but on merit. That meant a lot to me.

A big shock did occur that day though when Scorpius was sorted into Griffindor. I was watching him intently, waiting for him to take the seat I was saving for him at the Slytherin table when it happened. My brother frowned across the Slytherin table and his friends all nudged one another as if to say "Did you see that?!" He just shot me back a glare, as if to blame me for Scorpius' sorting.

But once I got back to my dorm and thought about it, it all added up. He is brave. He is chivalrous. He is a Griffindor. It was another nail in the coffin of our relationship early on.

Scorpius quickly became a beloved figure around school. He was fast friends with Albus Potter and a muggle- born named Hannah. The three of them were so tight, it was rare to spot one without the other two. This shocked people at school for about 5 minutes before the Hogwarts rumor mill moved on to somethig more juicy than an old grudge between families. I imagined Mr. Malfoy's face when he learned about his sons new friendships. A Potter and a muggle born? Sometimes it made me laugh, sometimes I was a little worried for Scorpius. But I knew he could hold his own. But, because of his new found friendships, during my first year at Hogwarts Scorpius and I grew apart. There just wasn't much room in his life for me anymore. I understood. It was time to move on from the childish notion that he and I would be together by default. I just couldn't move on from my heart- wrenching crush on him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Over the next few years I mostly focused on working really hard in my classes. Like I've mentioned, magic just doesn't come easy to me like some witches, and that's okay.

Something I was (and am) good at though, is Qudditch. I can fly a broom as good as any witch or wizard, and I made the Slytherin team as seeker my third year. Since then, we have won two Quidditch Cups. Like any self-respecting Slytherin, I loathe losing to Griffindor. But, I also dislike being at odds with the Potter/Weasley clan. Most of them play on the Griffindor team and they're all quite good. Albus is their seeker and he has it out for me because I am his biggest competition. Scorpius plays on the team as well, as a keeper and his alliance with Albus to beat me at Quidditch was not something that exactly strengthened our relationship.

The only time I would really spend time with Scorpius is on summer holidays for short periods of time. He was always off to go visit his friends though, leaving me behind with our parents and my unsympathetic brother. They would give me the eyeball like "Why can't you convince him to stay?" and I would give them the eyeball like "I would if I could, of course!" Okay, I'm being a little dramatic, not all of that was said through eyes, but it was said through whispers and head shakes and so on. I always felt very defeated.

He became a very handsome young man. His fathers features on his face were softened by his mothers and he was getting lots of attention from the girls at school. I tried not to think about it a whole lot, it was a fruitless labor.

For my fifteenth birthday, the Malfoys gave me the most beautiful emerald bracelet. It had a wide band and was decorated with over 50 jewels. But, when I turned it over, I frowned. I realized that on the back of the bracelet there was the Malfoy family crest. They had given it to me as a present for their future daughter-in-law and in no way was I worthy of that title. Did Scorpius know about this? I would be mortified if he saw me wearing this thinking I was somebody I wasn't. He would probably even laugh at me! For that reason, after that night I put the beautiful bracelet in my jewelry box and didn't wear it again until the night of my parents twentieth anniversary.


	2. Chapter 1

**Iris' POV**

My parents want to throw an enormous party for their twentieth wedding anniversary. More accurately, my mother wants to throw a big party to celebrate herself and drink with her friends so she is using this particular anniversary as an excuse. Of course, my mothers very best friend in the world is Scorpius' mother. So for me, this is a nightmare. They are going to get together and croon over us in fancy clothing and say things that make me want to drown in the punch like "Oh this will be you two one day, won't it?", and then giggle. Grown women will giggle over me. I am not a big fan of this party from the start.

However, this is the best thing that could happen to my mother. She has spent a full three weeks sending me to dress fittings and meeting with a party planner and decorating the house with all sorts of beautiful magical things. And of course, giggling with Astoria Malfoy.

So it's finally the big day, and I am wearing a frown because I turned seventeen three days ago and yet I feel so childish sitting in my gown. I feel so unlike my beautiful 1/8 Veela mother. I feel so unladylike thinking of Quidditch plays, since I got captain after my brother graduated from Hogwarts this past year. My mother walks into the room, sees me frowning, and puts on a frown of her own.

"Don't make that face dear, you are being dramatic." she says. She is one to talk, she is always dramatic.

I reply "I am feeling sick, I don't think I can make it downstairs."

"Oh, stop. You are just fine. Now, I was thinking you should really wear the bracelet the Malfoys gave you for your birthday a while back. I think Astoria would be so happy to see you wearing it."

"No. Absolutely not. Mom, Scorpius has not batted an eyelash in my direction in five years. I'm only going to embarrass myself by wearing that bracelet"

"Iris, Scorpius has non idea what he wants, hes still just a child. You just have to be ready when he realizes that what he wants is a nice girl with a good upbringing; someone close to his family."

Translation: A Girl With Pure Blood

"Mother, I can't and I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

She marches over to my jewelry box, pulls out the bracelet and holds it up.

"Just do it for me this one night? People will hardly even notice, and your poor Mother, who we are celebrating tonight by the way, would really be thrilled."

She pouts. I cave.

I have to admit to myself that I want to wear the bracelet anyway and her begging just gives me the chance to. Its beautiful and of course I like to imagine that Scorpius does fancy me and that the bracelet does mean something. I'll just pretend this one night.

Promptly at 8:00pm guests begin to arrive at our home, and being the "well brought up" daughter that I am, I am there to greet them at the door and tell them how fabulous they look and how grateful my parents are that they're here. The house looks beautiful, my mother looks beautiful and I am in my element. I really was brought up to do this: smile and be grateful and talk about things like decor. My mother would be so proud.

When the Malfoys come I give a wide smile and Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa all frown at once. I am suddenly not in my element.

Astoria asks, "Is Scorpius not here?"

I am confused by this because Scorpius has not been here all summer.

"No, Is he supposed to be?" I say.

Narcissa shakes her head in dissapointment. Draco's face doesn't change. It doesn't change much so that doesn't give me a lot to go on.

Astoria replies, "Well he told me he was going to Albus' house this morning, but he promised me he would be here on time for the party. I guess I will give him a few more minutes to get here before I start to worry."

"Alright, well I'll keep an eye out for him then"

"Thank you, and enjoy yourself dear!"

The three Malfoys walk away and I feel relief for the moment.

It doesn't last.

After the party gets going and all the guests have arrived I am happy again. My cheeks are pink and happy from a little firewhisky I smuggled, and I am feeling very good. I am chatting with all my mothers friends who I usually find insufferable and I am beginning to wonder why I thought this party was going to be so bad.

Then Narcissa Malfoy corners me, and I remember.

"Iris, I have noticed that Scorpius is still not here"

"No, I still haven't seen him."

"He is no doubt still with that Potter boy."

"Yes, I imagine so."

"Well, you have to go retrieve him."

I panic. People don't just tell Narcissa Malfoy no. But I have to tell her no! I can't just show up at the Potter house demanding to have Scorpius back! They would think I was loony! Nuh uh. No way. No self respecting Slytherin with the last name Goyle would just show up on the Potter doorstep and be like, let me snatch your guest out of your home.

Narcissa cuts into my thoughts. "I mean now."

I gulp. "Well, I would love to" LIE "But my parents would really want me to be here for the toast and everything, and I don't think it's good manners to leave in the middle of a party in my own home." Good, that sounded like a good excuse, that might actually pass.

It didn't. She glares at me and then takes her wand out. I realize that I am about to die right here in my parents beautifully decorated ballroom. Goodbye Quidditch, goodbye delicious firewhiskey, goodbye beautiful ball gown that I look awkward in anyway!

But she doesnt kill me. She points her wand at my wrist, mumbles something under her breath and then my bracelet makes a little tinkling sound. I hold my wrist up to look at it. I try to pull it off and panic when I realize she has cursed my bracelet on my wrist. I am no table to get it off! I struggle for a couple minutes while she looks on with a passive face until I look up at her in panic.

"You need to remember who you are meant to be, and you need to remind my son of that as well. I'll take that off when I'm satisfied that you have remembered.

Merlin. This bracelet is never coming off. I am mortified.

"Now, go get Scorpius. If I catch you here tonight without him again, it will be worse."

Worse?! Worse than that?!

Okay, I need a plan. I have very limited options right now. I can't tell my parents of course, and I am not close with anyone else in this room. My eyes land on my brother. I am in a bad place if I am relying on my brother. I go up to him and explain the situation and ask very politely with my best puppy dog face if he will go to retrieve Scorpius. He actually laughs at me. The head thrown back kind of laugh. I want to hex him. But I have too much going on for that. I realize that the only thing left to do now is go and get Scorpius. From the Potter House.

Today is a bad day.

I apparate as close to the Potter house as I can without disturbing the wards around their house. Then I have to trudge on foot the rest of the way in. The whole time my Slytherin brain is screaming RUN, YOU DONT BELONG HERE! My throat feels like it is closing up. I have to remember to act like the well bred witch I am. I have to remember to have my best manners. These are just people. Everything will be okay. Soothing myself is not working. Scorpius is going to hate me.

When I get the front door I shift back and forth from my toes to my heels. I tell myself to stop fidgeting. Then I ring the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 2

**James POV**

I am eating a delicious bacon sandwich at the kitchen table when the doorbell rings. I decide not to go get it, because I have priorities, obviously. This is one of the very few days I have gotten off since I began Auror training after graduating Hogwarts a couple months ago and I cannot waste it going after the doorbell.

My mother has other ideas. She yells from two floors up, "JAMES, DOOR!" She has no sympathy for how tired I am. So I sigh, say a temporary goodbye to my sandwich and trudge toward the door.

When I open it the absolute last person I would have expected to be there is Iris Goyle.

My mouth drops open a little for two reasons. The first is obvious. Why is Iris Goyle ringing my doorbell? It is unexpected, and when unexpected things happen my mouth drops open.

But also, why is Iris Goyle at my door in the most stunning gown ever made looking like a goddess that just came from a rocking party on Mount Olympus? Her long dark hair is perfectly curled around her face and complements her emerald green dress. She has the most beautiful honey brown eyes which look so out of place next to her black hair, but so beautiful at the same time. I am in awe of her. How did I never notice her before? She is Albus' age, only a year younger than me, and I had certainly seen her before but why hadn't I actually _seen_ her before?

She furrows her eyebrows a little at my stare. But then she says very matter of fact, "Scorpius is supposed to be at my parents anniversary party and I am here to retrieve him."

Of course. Scorpius. That's why shes here! Are they together? I never noticed them together at school.

"Oh. Okay come on in, I'll get him for you."

She stepped inside the house and she looked so regal and out of place in our very lived in home. Thats what Mum always says, the house is not messy, its "lived in". I show her in to the kitchen where my sandwich is sitting on the table and tell her she can have a seat while she waits. She doesn't sit, but she does nod. So I trod upstairs to grab Scorpius. When I tell him that Iris is here looking for him panic washes over his face. He tells me to just entertain her while he throws his dress robes on.

I half jog back down the stairs to see that my mum has begun chatting with Iris. Iris has on a very lady like smile, but I could tell shes a little nervous.

My mum is saying to her "Harry and I went to see a Quidditch game last year and I couldnt believe how good you were! I actually said to myself that I was going to do a piece on you in the paper talking about young talent but I am afraid I never got around to it. Maybe I will now that you have reminded me!"

This lights up Iris' face. "That is such a complement coming from you! It is my dream to play professionally! I know the chances are slim though."

Merlin, my mum is good at making people feel at home. She welcomed Scorpius in all those years ago and here she is complementing Iris Goyle and making her feel like shes not out of place.

"Well you keep working at it, and I really think you have a shot! You're so fast!" and then in a whisper "But don't tell Albus I said so." Then she winked. I move further into the kitchen and stand across the table from where Iris is. She and my mum keep up Quidditch conversation at a pace where I can't get in a word edgewise. I am beginning to will my mum to not be so friendly.

Soon Scorpius makes a rushed entrance into the kitchen. He practically slides in while trying to tie his tie. He gets all of Iris' attention immediately.

Scorpius says in a panicked voice, "Please tell me it was your mother that sent you."

Iris shakes her head.

"Okay, then please tell me is was my father"

Shes shakes her head again and then raises her eyebrows and smirks at him.

"Oh no"

She nods. "My mother noticed I wasn't there?!"

Iris finally speaks "Oh she noticed, but it wasn't her that sent me."

"Oh no, my grandmother?" he almost squeaked.

At this point I feel bad for the guy. I know what its like to have your grandmother after you. I can only imagine how stressful it woul dbe if your grandmother was a former Death Eater and after you because you were at the Potters.

Then Iris laughed. She actually laughed the kind of desperate laugh that people do when there really in trouble. Then she held up her wrist where an emerald bracelet wrapped around it. Scorpius' eyebrows knit together. "What is that?"

"You're grandmother cursed it so that it won't come off as my punishment."

Then she turned it over and we all leaned in to see the Malfoy crest on the back. Then Scorpius' face told me that he was terrified. But what it also told me was that he was in no way interested in Iris Goyle. He looked stricken over her wearing his family crest. About it being stuck to her indefinitely. Then I also noticed that she looked incredibly sad by this reaction. I realized that while he may not be interested in her, she was very interested in him.

For a second I tried to imagine what that must be like. To have this one ally who had a similar childhood to you and who sort of fought the world with you and who you fell in love with and then they abandon you for the good guys. She must feel so ... embarrassed.

But then I remembered how beautiful she was and thought, well she won't have trouble finding someone else, that's for sure. Hell, if I run into her after she finishes at Hogwarts, I'll ask her out myself!

At this point I have to admit to myself that it would not be a pity date. I really did want to take her out.

But at this moment she was busying herself fixing Scorpius' tie and completely forgetting that I was in the room. Then she smiled and thanked my mum for her kind words and gave a regal smile. She stood next to Scorpius like a statue with a broken heart and Scorpius smiled, put his arm around her and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Iris' POV**

When we arrived in my parents ballroom Scorpius' arm was still around my shoulders. _We are never this close. This is very odd. _I don't move because I want to savor the moment. But he takes my upper arms and turns me to face him. I do everything I can not to think about how close he is. I don't want my cheeks to turn red. I don't want to give away how I'm feeling. He smiles at me. He's touching me and smiling at me and expecting me to stand all at the same time. He says, "Iris, I have to go deal with my family and give my apologies to yours, but then I need to talk to you so stay available, okay?"

My heart soars. He wants me to stay available so we can talk later in the evening?! It was like a present really; the best thing I had ever heard. The last time we really talked just me and him was...well I honestly can't remember. Maybe never. It occurs to me how pathetic I sound.

So that's exactly what I do; I stay available. I bide my time by smuggling a little more firewhisky and staying on the outskirts of the party. I am feeling really good. So what if I had to track him down at the Potters'. Maybe my mother was right, maybe Scorpius really is realizing that I'm the girl for him. I watch him smile and laugh with my mother as he charms her into forgiving him for his tardiness, and then I watch his mother furrow her brow at him in disappointment. Then I see both women point at me. They giggle. Scorpius starts walking my way.

"They suggested I ask you to dance so I obliged." he says when he gets there.

I have never been so thankful for my prying mother and for the especially-beautiful-tonight Astoria Malfoy.

I nod and we head out to the middle of the dance floor. I am beginning to think how romantic this is, that we would get together at my parents anniversary party. Now this will be something to tell my friends when we go back for year 7 in a month. His eyes are such a beautifully light color and his hair is such a bright blonde. He smells so good. I tell myself not to lean in too far, but its like he's intoxicating me. Oh no, that's actually the firewhisky.

I have to focus on dancing though, because off the Quidditch pitch I am honestly not that coordinated. Especially with the alcohol in my blood.

Scorpius breaks my reverie. "So listen, I actually have something serious to talk to you about."

I nod. I try to tell my heart not to beat out of my chest.

"Well, this is actually something I haven't told anyone yet."

_Yes go on. I am hanging on your every word._

"I'm going to ask out Rose Weasley."

My heart physically stops. For the second time tonight I feel as if I am honestly going to die in this ballroom. Yes, good bye again world! Happy Anniversary parents, here's your daughter who died of a broken heart!

I have no idea how to respond to this. Of course, I was not expecting this and so I have no idea what he expects me to think about it. I wonder what my face looks like. Did I give away how I feel? Could he tell he just broke my heart? I decide I do not wan't him to know so I actively try to make my face look casual. I can only imagine how terribly that went.

"I just felt like I needed to tell you first because I know my parents and your parents have kind of been pressuring us to get together and I wanted you to know what was coming your way. I know your mother is going to be upset when she hears and I wanted you to be prepared. Hell, my mother is going to be upset. I don't really know how Mother and Father are going to take it, honestly. They have been so nonchalant about the Potters since Albus and I became mates, but I don't know, this is bigger than that."

I nod. I have no thoughts right now. They dropped right out of my head and were replaced with cotton. Its like everything he is saying sounds like sandpaper. I miss a step in the dance. We stumble a little. I mumble an apology.

"And I see my grandmother has already sort of shackled you into the family." He nods towards the bracelet. "So I don't know how you feel about me, and we don't have to talk about it I suppose, but I just thought you deserved to know before I went and changed the whole "plan".

He is so kind. He is so chivalrous. He is so good. He is everything I don't think I can ever be. Those are the thoughts I have as he breaks my heart.

In the back of my mind, right behind all the heartbreak, I realized that Narcissa is never going to take this bracelet off me. I'll never have Scorpius Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 4

Iris' POV

Going back to Hogwarts without my brother is strange. Ivan is not particularly affectionate or even nice, but I am used to having him around. Now I will lead our Quidditch team in his place. He warned me that I better not let the team slip before I left. I have no intention of letting the team slip. I am already mapping out strategies as I am sitting on the train. We will have to put in some extra practice time, but I am certain we can beat the Griffindor team and the Slytherin House will have a Quidditch Cup with my name on it under CAPTAIN. I might have to see Rose and Scorpius sneaking glances at each other, but I would have the Cup.

And Merlin do they sneak glances at each other. Actually "sneak" is not the right term. They just blatantly stare all lovey-dovey at one another making everyone else around feel uncomfortable. Not that I really know because I make it a point to never be around.

Scorpius was right, when my mother found out about this new dating arrangement she was furious, but not at the right person in my opinion. She had been furious at me. She said things like "Well of course you didn't attract his attention, you're always too busy knee deep in dirt playing Quidditch!" or "You studied too much young lady and you didn't spend enough time paying attention to him; men need attention for their egos, honey."

Well Rose Weasley honestly does nothing but study and she got his attention just fine. I knew it wasn't really about him feeling competitive about Quidditch or about me being unavailable, the truth was he just didn't like me like that. But when my mother was saying those things to me in the weeks before I left, it was easy to think to myself, _maybe if i had been more available or maybe if I didn't play Quidditch, what then?_ Because of my interests would I never have a boyfriend?

These were all very frightening thoughts so that's why this year I have decided to ban them from my mind and do my best to not be so kicked dog while watching Rose live my dream life. I have to just manage to stay away from them and focus on other things. Maybe if I can just let Scorpius go then I can be attracted to some other guy. Easier said than done.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In my quest to keep Scorpius off my mind, I have taken to working the Quidditch team to death and myself even harder.

Like today for example I stayed after practice to do a few more drills by myself. Just to stay ahead of Albus.

As I am flying around the pitch at top speed, the bracelet around my wrist makes little tinkling sounds in the wind. It feels soothing even though it's basically a curse. I'm just learning to live with it at this point. It sort of shines in the setting sun.

I realize that something just feels off. It feels like someone is watching me. I do not like this feeling at all. I stop and look around for a minute and see an odd faint shimmer. I fly a little closer towards it, almost thinking it was a trick of my imagination. maybe I am going crazy from being on this broom too long.

But wait, I think I just heard breathing?

Wait a minute! All at once I realize that Albus has his fathers invisibility cloak and that _right this minute_ he is sitting on this pitch watching me and my team practice!

He is _cheating_!

I have never been so upset in my life! I have to find a way to reveal him and get back at him at the same time!

I pretend disinterest and go back to my drills to throw him off while I think of a plan. I have to punish him for daring to cheat, and to try to manipulate a Slytherin! No that wouldn't do at all.

I get the idea to steal the cloak. How would Albus explain that to dear old Dad. He would have to explain why the cloak was stolen and wouldn't that be brilliant? So very quickly I pull my wand out of my robes and yell "Accio Cloak!" very dramatically.

Of course the cloak comes shooting at me revealing Albus and _Scorpius_ underneath. I knew they wanted to win, but even for a Slytherin this seemed very low.

Now my heart is really broken. Just when I thought I could get over how Scorpius had abandoned me (okay, I realize he was never _actually_ mine), now he was doing this?!

The boys look panicked. I smile and say "You have no idea what you have just done." and then fly away as fast as I can.


	6. Chapter 5

**Iris' POV**

I quickly realize that it was not that great of a plan to steal this cloak. It is a very valuable Deathly Hallow, and for someone with my family history to steal it does not look good. I know that when word does get back to Harry Potter that I have taken the cloak, there's a real possibility I would be in some pretty big trouble. It really is an extraordinary piece of magic. I am overly mad that Albus would use such a beautiful piece of magic for something so awful. So I have to think of a plan to get Albus and Scorpius back while still returning the cloak.

Now, something to note here is that we Slytherins are very clever. So I come up with my most clever plan ever.

I write Harry Potter a letter.

_Mr Potter,_

_My name is Iris Goyle; I am the seeker and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Yesterday while I was practicing some drills and noticed something was a little off. I soon realized that Albus and Scorpius were hiding under the invisibility cloak and watching our drills. Of course this is expressly defined as cheating in the Quidditch handbook. In my anger I took this cloak from them in order to get back at them. _

_Of course, I realize that the cloak is very valuable and that it is not my place to keep it, so I am returning it to you with this letter. _

_However, I honestly believe that Albus and Scorpius deserve a little rough justice for what they did. If you see fit, I would like to tell them that I have hidden the cloak and have them fret about what I have done with it for a couple of weeks. Of course, they will never find it because you have it, and they will be freaked out about telling you and panicking to find it over that time. It might even affect their Quidditch. Which I feel is only fair since they tried to cheat to get the upper hand. _

_Of course, I understand if you feel this is not a good plan, and you feel you have to tell Albus the truth. _

_I hope this letter and the cloak find you well, _

_Iris Goyle_

I hope Harry Potter will go along with my plan because I would absolutely love to watch Albus and Scorpius squirm for a few days.

He writes back very quickly.

_Ms. Goyle,_

_I agree, the boys need to be taught a lesson. I won't tell them a thing,_

_Mr. H. Potter_

Short and sweet. Perfect. This is going to be fun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It isn't long before Albus and Scorpius come looking for me. They seem to think that apologizing will change my mind.

Albus says "Look, Iris, I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I am just so jealous of your seeking skills it overtook my better judgement! Please give me back the cloak, my dad will kill me if he realizes I don't have it!"

I give him mental points for complementing my seeking ability. That's usually a pretty good way to my heart. But not today.

"Sorry Albus. No can do."

Scorpius chimes in "Look we really are sorry! It was totally wrong and were willing to turn ourselves in and get like, a million points taken off for Griffindor so we can have the cloak back!"

I laugh a little. I am feeling great about this plan.

"Well, fell free to turn yourselves in if you want. I never argue about Griffindor losing points. But, I've got to tell you, it won't make me give the cloak back."

The boys are just staring at me open-mouthed at this point.

"I hid the cloak. If you find it, you can have it back. It's that simple."

Albus responds, "Is it in a place where we could actually find it?"

"Yes", I say.

And that's true, it is. If they were any kind of smart they would know that I would never keep the cloak. But that's a Griffindor for you, always acting without thinking.

Albus sighs and says, "Well Scorpius we better get started on finding this thing."

Scorpius replies, "Okay, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Albus walks away and Scorpius turns to me.

"That was really clever, for you to know we were under the cloak. How did you even realize it?"

Again, I always enjoy flattery.

"I don't know, something just felt off and so I put the pieces together. I felt like I had just heard breathing and I knew no one was around."

"Well, listen, I just don't want you to feel like I hate you or something. I feel like I've done you wrong so much over the past couple of months and so I wanted say a real sorry, one that wasn't just because Albus needs the cloak back. It doesn't really effect me either way whether he finds it or not. I have a feeling like it will be not though, right?"

I smile and nod. I don't know why he always has to be so nice! Why can't he just let me hate him?!

He says "Well, good luck anyway", and begins to turn to walk away but then stops and turns back toward me and says "Oh hey, you really did look great out there!" and winks at me.

I'm afraid I've just fallen in love with him again.


	7. Chapter 6

Iris' POV

While the boys fretted over finding the cloak, I decide to see about getting this bracelet off.

For this I enlist the help of a fellow Slytherin named Clarissa. She always gets top marks in our classes and she is also quite discreet. It doesn't hurt that she is a long time friend as well.

When I approach her with my problem and show her the bracelet, she lets out a low whistle.

"I can feel the magic from that thing form here! Are you worried that over time it's just going to start rotting your hand off?!"

That actually hadn't crossed my mind, but thanks a lot, Clarissa.

"Well...a little. Plus it's just so awkward to have to wear it around everywhere like some sort of badge of my failed attempt at love."

"So dramatic! It was not a failed attempt at love, it wasn't an attempt at anything! You never told him how you felt or acted on it in any way so you can't claim that!"

She's right of course.

"Well in any case, I hardly feel as if I can wear the thing forever. It will have to come off eventually."

Translation: I am way too afraid to ask Narcissa Malfoy to get it off for me.

"Okay, well when it happened did you hear what curse she used?"

"Of course not! If I did, then I would be in a much better spot at getting it off don't you think?!"

"The problem is that any sort of destructive spell I use might hit your arm on accident. I don't want to inciendo your hand!"

The girl has a point, I don't want that either. But, I am 95% sure Narcissa wouldn't let me burn up my own hand. She had to know I would try to get it off, and perhaps she shielded me in some way from burning up my arm. Or maybe not. I am only 95% sure after all.

I sigh.

Clarissa says "Well let me do a little research on it, see what I can find before we just go casting spells at your arm okay?"

I agree and a few days go by before Clarissa feels ready to give it a shot.

She tries about twenty counter curses and then sighs.

She says, "That's all I know! I'm too afraid to try anything stronger than that because I might injure you!"

I am devastated. I was holding out a lot of hope for this.

She gives me a sad look and then says what I know has been coming. "You know you're going to have to go to Rose Weasley to get this this thing off of you. She's going to be your only chance around here"

Well there's no way that's going to happen.

"You know I can't do that Clar. First of all, it would be completely mortifying and second of all, I don't even know her well enough to ask her to do this!"

"Okay, well I'm just saying think about it, it might be your only shot."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As I lay in my bed I look up at the emerald green curtains that surround it. I hold my arm up to look at the bracelet. I appreciate its soft green glow in the moonlight that shines through the lake and into the dungeon.

I was born to love the color green. I grew up in a very Slytherin household. Both of my parents stayed in these very dorms when they were my age. There is a giant poster above our mantle of the Slytherin crest. When I was a child my mother would put me in emerald green dresses and smile at me and tell me how beautiful I looked. I have always been drawn to the color green.

This bracelet is no different. It feels like it should fit so perfectly. It feels like these emeralds were made for me, like I was meant to wear this crest. But mabe it only feels that way because that is what people always told me. Maybe the bracelet only feels like it fits so well because Narcissa magicked it on me. Maybe these aren't the right emeralds.

After all, Scorpius was never a snake anyway.


	8. Chapter 7

**James' POV**

I am finishing up paperwork in the office late in the evening when I get an owl from Albus.

_James,_

_Through a series of events which I would rather not go into, Iris Goyle has possession of the Invisibility cloak. I'm sure you realize why I am loathe to tell Dad of how this came to be. She claims she has hidden the cloak and that if we find it, we can have it back. I would like to do this without telling Dad. Of course, I need your super Auror training to help me find it! I have already tried everything I can think of!_

_Help!_

_-Al_

Here was Iris Goyle popping up again. I had just managed to get her out of my head and now the image of her at the door is coming back all too clear.

I wonder why she took the cloak?

I realize that I know nothing about Iris Goyle, but that I desperately want to.

It's not as if I can just take a leisurely day off and stroll on down to Hogwarts and interview her though.

I can't just be like "Seeya Dad, gotta run some errands, bye!"

That will not work. There will be questions. I won't have any answers that don't put Albus in trouble. Thats why he came to me, right? So he wouldn't get in trouble.

So I need to figure out a way to clear my schedule for a bit. Get some time off where I can travel to Hogwarts. The problem is, even if I do manage to get away, I don't know when Iris will be free. I don't know anything her class or Quidditch schedule or when I could catch her.

I have the feeling like I will need to catch her off guard in order to get the information I want.

No, I am a great Auror-in-training! People can't hide things from James Potter!

Okay now I'm giving myself a pep talk. This is really bad.

I look at the week ahead and try to see where there's some open space. I wrote Albus back.

_Al,_

_I've got to come on Thursday, that's the only day I can get away. Can you tell me what her schedule is like that day?_

_-J_

He writes back quickly.

_James,_

_She has Quidditch until 730. _

_-Al_

Okay I have a plan. I'll just corner her after quidditch practice. This whole thing will blow over in 30 minutes.

I don't see why Albus couldn't just do this himself. Doesn't he have time for anything but quidditch?

I never played myself. I just never got as into the game as some of my family members, and there was already so much familial competition to be on the team. I just thought it was better to stay out of it, honestly. This has seemingly served me well.

Not that I didn't manage to get into a lot of trouble while I was at Hogwarts. Actually, if I wasn't so busy all the time here at the office, I would probably begin to miss the place. It will be good to go back for a visit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thursday -

I notice what a brilliantly beautiful fall day it is as I am walking towards the Quidditch pitch. The sun is just beginning to set and it feels like all is well with the world. If I had the chance I would have come earlier in the day so I could chat with some of the professors and catch up.

Once I get there I realize the team has already vacated the area. There is no one to be seen.

_Oh great now I am going to have to track her through the castle. Wait, maybe the team is down in the locker rooms. It will be easier to catch her there. _

So I trudge down to the locker rooms in the hopes that I will hear noise of some sort coming from the Slytherin locker room that will tell me the team is still around.

As luck would have it just as I am walking up to the door to press my ear to it, Iris Goyle comes walking out freshly showered and smelling like lavender and all my hopes and dreams. Okay, all my hopes and dreams is dramatic, but she does smell (and look) really good.

She jumps in fright when she sees me. This is not going well.

"Merlin you scared me half to death! What are you doing here?!"

"Albus sent me. He says that you have the invisibility cloak and he needs his superhero brother to find it."

She positively beams at this. This is not the reaction I was anticipating, but hey, I'll take it.

"So you're here to what...interrogate me?"

"Actually, yes. I thought we could have a little chat."

"You're not going to intimidate me, James Potter!"

"Oh, is that why you jumped ten feet in the air when you first saw me?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Iris' POV**

No the reason I jumped when I saw him was not because I am afraid of him. But, I am afraid of his father. Not in the nightmare sort of way, but in the oh-no-hes-changed-his-mind-about-the-plan-and-is-arresting-me-or-worse kind of way. And James looks so like his father. A complete copy. That's what caused my jumpy reaction. But, of course, I can't say this to James.

He thinks that he is here to intimidate me into giving him the cloak back. Of course if he was any sort of Auror at all, it would be easy to figure out what I did with the cloak. I decide to tell him this.

"If you had done any research at all, or knew me at all you would know what I did with the cloak."

He seemed to consider this for a minute.

"Okay, well let me get to know you then."

"No way! I'm not going to tell you things about myself so you can find new clues about where to find the cloak! Sorry, I have to get to the Great Hall before I miss dinner."

"Wait, wait, wait. Maybe we can play a little game. I'll tell you things about yourself that I do know and you can tell me whether they are relevant to the mystery at hand."

I like the idea of this. I honestly had not factored in that Albus would call in reinforcements in the way of his brother, but now I kind of like the idea of messing with him a little too.

I realize that by saying this I am a little too Slytherin for my own good.

"Okay, I think I can do that." I reply.

"Great!, let me just get a piece of paper so I can write these things down and reference them later."

I roll my eyes at this. As if there's going to be a lot of material to go through.

He suggests we go up into the stands and have a seat while we do this. I agree.

Once were seated he pulls his pen and paper out and begins.

"Okay, let me think" He taps his pen on his chin. "Things I know about Iris Goyle...alright well first of all I know your last name is Goyle."

I laugh. This is really getting deep. He must be top of the class.

"No no, don't discount that. It's valuable information. I know who your father and mother are and I know a little bit about them. That can tell you a lot about a person."

I had to agree with this. Just by looking at James you could tell the influence his father had on him. You could see Harry Potter all over him. I wonder how much of my fathers cowardice and pettiness showed on me in a passing glance. I wonder if people could look at me and see the Death Eater in my blood like they could see the hero in James'.

I frown deeply at my own thoughts. I usually try to avoid thoughts like that.

"Is your family history relevant to this?", he questions, apparently oblivious to my inner turmoil.

I consider this. I guess in a way it is. The reason I was so quick to return the cloak is because I was afraid that if I was caught with it I would be accused of something false because of my name. So I bite my lip and nod my head.

"Okay, next thing I know. You are a Slytherin. Is this relevant?"

It takes me no time to answer this one. "Yes, that's actually quite relevant" I never would have thought of this if I was less cunning. And I never would have had to if I wasn't on the Slytherin quidditch team.

He seems stumped now. He looks at me intently, staring straight into my eyes. I notice at that moment how green his eyes are. I think about how they look exactly like the emeralds on my bracelet. I have a fleeting thought about how drawn to him I am.

His next sentence kills it though.

"You are in love with Scorpius. Is this relevant?"

He knows. Does everyone know? Am I that transparent? Do I walk around giving myself a pity party every day? Are people looking at me and having conversations about how pathetic I am or how embarrassed I must be?

I do know one thing. It isn't relevant to where the cloak is. So I shake my head and then look at the ground.

"So you are in love with him?"

I jerk my eyes up to his again. I'm kind of blinded by them this time. How did I never notice that before?

I shrug my shoulders. "Doesn't matter."

He puts his arm around me. He feels so strong. It feels different than Scorpius. He feels different. My heart beats faster. What does that mean?

"I know it won't help to say don't worry about it or that you'll find someone else, so I wont say that."

Finally, someone who gets it.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Ill look over what I have and see what I can come up with for Al."

"But, you don't even have anything to go off of..."

"Okay, can I ask you a question then?"

"Sure." I'm feeling really close to him right now.

"Will you meet me at Hogsmeade the next time you go?"

I am stunned by this. I don't know how to take it. Does he mean in a romantic way, or does he mean to grill me some more once he actually thinks about it? Or does he think he already has the answer about the cloak?

"I'm asking because I think I know someone who can get that bracelet off of you."

I am relieved for two reasons. One, because I really do want the bracelet off, and two because now I don't have to agonize over what he means.

"That would be so great, thanks so much! The next trip is next Saturday."

"Okay, great. Seeya then!"


	10. Chapter 9

**James' POV**

Iris has a point. I should have done a little more thinking about where she might have hidden it before coming all the way here. Of course, I do have a lot more going on than some school drama that really, is not even my problem, but still, any Auror worth his salt would have come in with a plan!

_She has outsmarted me, she is besting me at my own game!_

No that won't do. I need a plan. I need to investigate all the obvious places that she might be keeping it. So I better get to her dorm while she's still at dinner.

This is the part where most people would spend time musing over how they will get into the Slytherin common room when they are not a Slytherin and not even a student.

Well I won't waste time on that because I know that the portrait that guards the Slytherin dorm is of none other than Severus Snape, and I also happen to be quite close with the person he is fondest of in the castle.

Lily.

So now all I have to do is find her.

I should go down to the Great Hall and see if she is around at dinner.

As luck would have it, as I am strolling that way I pass her and she passes right by me before she does a double take.

"_James Sirius_, what on earth are you doing at school right now?!"

"I need your help."

Now, Lily knows that she is about to get sucked into some sort of half baked scheme. She doesn't like it. She frowns.

"I have a paper due for potions in the morning, I really can't tonight James."

I don't say anything. I know she will eventually cave. I won't rush her.

"James, how many rules does this involve breaking?"

"Do you really want to know, or do you want to just know as little as possible that way you can't spill anything if we get caught?"

She sighs. I've got her.

"Alright James. This better not take all night!"

Lily really is a great sister.

"Okay, I need you to convince Snape to open the door to the Slytherin common room for me."

"WHAT!? No."

"Lily, I can't do it without you! He adores you so!"

She crosses her eyebrows at me. Shes acting like she has never been mischievous. I know better. I know that combination of Potter and Weasley is working its way through her blood right up into her brain and that she will agree.

"Fine. fine. fine. Let's do this."

As we walk towards the dungeons she asks "So, what business do you have in there anyway?"

A pause.

"Is this official business?!" She seems excited that I might be here on some sort of top secret mission and needed her help.

"You didn't hear about Albus?" I ask.

She frowns. She really might go gray early from worrying about the two of us.

"Iris Goyle stole the invisibility cloak from him for some reason. He needs me to find it and get it back."

"Well, I don't know much, but I do know that Iris Goyle wouldn't have taken it without a reason. Albus must have done something to her."

"Youre putting faith in this girl you hardly know over your own brother?!"

"Of course not! I just know Albus and I know how he is. Besides, I do know a little about Iris. I know she would never hurt a fly. She's real conscientious about the way she's perceived. Really wants to keep up appearances. She wouldn't do anything to blemish her name without a reason."

Lily is a very perceptive person. I decide this is good information.

When we arrive at the portrait Professor Snape sneers at me. He didn't like my namesake, and he doesn't like me.

Lily decides to lie.

"Professor Snape, I need to get inside to see Mary . She was terribly ill today, and I heard all about it, so I decided ot bring her some soup and her assignments for the day."

He gives her the "Don't lie to me" look.

She pouts. He considers.

"Why don't you just give it to one of her Slytherin peers? Don't think I don't realize that young James here is up to something."

"Well because...Mary is in love with James and James needs to let her down in person so that she can move on to ... a nicer boy."

That last bit was gold. Anyone but Professor Snape probably would have bought it.

Snape frowns and mutters something I assume to be the word "Potter" and then the door swings open. I know my time is limited. I have no idea where to go. I wave to Lily and she gives me the look Mom has perfected. It says "Don't you dare get into trouble on my watch now."

I am already into trouble though.

I skirt around the common room hoping to avoid any eyes on me. I wish I had that cloak now.

I have no idea if the girls dorms are left or right but I go right because that's how it is in Griffindor Tower. It turns out to be correct as I see a girl in Slytherin robes walking up the stairs form the right. I duck.

After shes gone I cast a silencing spell around myself and hurry.

The seventh year room is in the very back. These dorms are so different than the tower. Everything seems dark. More ancient, maybe.

Okay now I've just got to find her trunk. Her bed turns out to be in the very back. Thankfully no seventh years are back from dinner yet.

Her trunk is black with gold lettering across the top, _Iris Colette Goyle._ That sounds very French. Does Iris have french relatives?

By looking at her pristine made up bed, I realize that she is very neat. If I move things around too much, she will know someone was here.

I carefully open the trunk and it lets out a little squeak.

Inside are all her carefully folded school robes, each one with the Slytherin crest branded on them. She doesn't have a lot of personal belongings.

I close the trunk. No cloak. My eyes scan the room.

I look in the drawers under the bed. One drawer contains her school books and notebooks and a book about Quidditch strategies. The other drawer has a little picture album. I can't help it, I am so curious about the pictures that Iris would find valuable. Pictures she might reach for to flip through every once in a while.

Pictures about her life.

The first one I open to is of her and her brother Ivan. They are about 7 or 8 and they are flying on little toy brooms. Their faces are so happy as they zoom across the picture and laugh with each other. Iris' dark hair blows in the wind and she looks free.

In the next picture she is about the same age, but this time she is with Scorpius.

They are sitting at a table on one side of a birthday cake that reads "Happy Birthday Iris!". Scorpius looks at the camera and smiles with a wave while Iris looks at him and beams.

Ouch. You can see even then that he never paid her any real attention.

I spend another couple of seconds watching young Iris watch Scorpius before I can't look anymore and turn the page.

It is a family photo of the Goyles. Iris looks like she is about 13. The people in the photo are so still that you might mistake it for a muggle photo if it weren't for the blinking. I wonder why she keeps this one. They all look so stiff and unhappy. You could never get the Potters to be this still and robotic looking.

I flip the page again. Another photo of Iris and Scorpius. Iris looks about 15. They are at the Quidditch World Cup and their faces are painted with the colors of their favorite team. Iris is holding her wand loosely by her side and Scorpius is looking at something off in the distance. Suddenly Scorpius laughs, and Iris looks in the same direction as Scorpius and then laughs too.

I wonder what they are laughing at. I want to make Iris laugh like that. I want to be in on the joke.

The last photo in the album is the saddest. It is of Iris and Scorpius at maybe 3 or 4 years old. They have their arms around each other and are giggling like children do. They look happy. Scorpius' mother laughs in the background of the photo.

I know why Iris keeps this photo. She thinks of this as the last time he was truly happy to be with her.

I close the book. I feel like I have really invaded Iris' privacy. I got off track.

I turn over a few more things around the room but I quickly come to the conclusion that she wouldn't have hidden it in her room anyway. Too obvious. I have nothing else to go on.

On my way out I pass by the corridor that leads to the Room of Requirement and try to convince it to open so I can see if she hid the cloak there. It doesn't so I assume that the room is telling me the cloak isn't in there. Because it would give me the cloak if I needed it.

After checking in a couple more places I realize that Iris is more clever than I thought.

As I lay down to go to sleep the last thought on my mind is the image of Iris laughing at the quidditch game. I see her hair and I want to touch it, and I want her to look at me the way she has been looking at him all this time.

**Authors Note: It feels good to have a review and a few follows! Thanks to those of you who are still reading my story, it means a lot! I'm going to try to update every Friday (or by Friday every week) until the story is finished. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Iris' POV**

It is no secret that bravery is no Slytherin trait. It will never be said about me that I am courageous.

Today I am supposed to meet James in Hogsmeade to get this bracelet off. For this reason I am lying in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of excuses not to go. I can just tell him I got sick. I can tell him I need to study. I can tell him I don't really mind the bracelet that much anyway. All lies.

I may not be courageous, but I'm not really a liar, either.

Besides, in all of those plans I have to talk to James Potter anyway, so why not get something out of it, like a free wrist?

I am anxious about this for two reasons.

One. I have no idea what to think about James Potter.

Two. I am utterly terrified of anyone who is certain they can undo a spell that Narcissa Malfoy did.

Why does James want to do this for me, anyway?

I try to analyze how we interacted when I saw him last.

I feel like he can see right through me. Make that reason number three I don't want to go today.

I have to get up and get ready to go. I have wasted a lot of time by lying here doing nothing this morning.

I saunter into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

Not for the first time since I had a run in with James, I begin to think about the differences between his family and mine.

I wonder what holidays are like with a family that big.

I wonder what its like to have a sibling who looks out for you like James is doing for Albus. I know Ivan would never do that.

I wonder what its like to have magic so effortlessly flow through your veins.

I wonder what its like to have people look at your family as heroes.

There is an old saying that the winners write history. I don't have to guess what this history says about my family. The winners didn't give my father or his father that great of a review.

My father is nothing spectacular. He is slow, and dense, and he doesn't do very much. All he is is quite large. He was a friend to Draco. A loyal friend. He did what he was raised to do.

I was raised the same way. To be a friend to Scorpius, to stand up for him, to be by his side. That was supposed to be the way of things. But Scorpius never needed a short girl who can barely fire out a levitation spell to help him.

He had Albus. Anybody that wanted to talk down to Scorpius because of his name was confronted with the Potter name.

Not that I condone what my father did. He just got lucky. He was able to walk away from the war alive, and his parents found him a great marriage match in my mother and he moved on to try and live a straight life after the war.

But some people just can't be healed. My father will always be a brute, and he will always stand beside Draco Malfoy, no matter what.

As for me I don't know who I'll stand beside.

I sigh at my reflection. A couple of third year girls walk in and quickly begin to take up counter space around me. I decide to face the day.

I have got to get this bracelet off.

I open my trunk to decide what to wear. I am realizing I don't have a whole lot of options that aren't my school robes. My mother would perish if she knew I wasn't dressed like any good traditional witch. She would say "Oh dear, you would think you wish you were born into a muggle family, _honestly_!"

She always says the word _honestly_ as if what she just said is a life changing declaration.

Okay, this is no time to dwell on mother.

I decide that it doesn't matter anyway because I shouldn't care what James thinks of me. Right?

I walk out of the dungeons and up to the main floor at a slow pace. I am not in any rush. Plus my heart is already beating so quickly I don't know that I should over exert it lest I fall over and die.

Okay, sometimes I am just as dramatic as my mother.

My bracelet tinkles on my wrist, my shoes make a clicking sound on the marble floors of the main hall. I am really dragging this out.

Soon the upper aged kids of Hogwarts are all trudging through the early fall air towards Hogsmeade. Younger kids are babbling about candies, and older kids are holding hands and gushing about how they will spend the day together.

I walk behind the pack of people. Clarissa actually was sick this morning so she isn't here to walk with me as she usually would be. Man, I should have tried to catch that from her. Okay, maybe the curse on this bracelet really is going to my head.

When we reach Hogsmeade that pack begins to break apart and I realize that James and I did not make a definite plan about where to meet in Hogsmeade. _Great._

But just as I am thinking that, I see James come around the corner. His hair is slightly tousled from the light breeze, he's waving at me, and he's smiling.

I feel like I am the only person in the whole world. I am suddenly very glad I came.


	12. Chapter 11

**James' POV**

I spot her standing alone looking a little stricken.

As soon as she sees me she looks relieved. Did she think I might not show?

She gives me a warm smile. What was I just thinking about?

She starts walking over towards me and I think about how graceful she looks. She is not going to like what I'm about to say.

"We have to leave Hogsmeade to get this thing off." I say.

She raises her eyebrows at me.

"I don't know why I thought this might be simple", she replies and then shakes her head.

Not in the 'I'm disappointed' way though, more in the 'oh, you" kind of way.

I grab her hand and we apparate away.

She doesn't recognize the Weasley house when we get there. I knew that I had to take her to see Aunt Hermione to get the bracelet off. She was the only person that would have both the skill and determination to undo a spell done by Narcissa Malfoy.

I know that Iris isn't going to be thrilled to be walking into the Weasley home without any warning beforehand. I wonder what she thinks of the Weasleys. I wonder if her family told her things about them that are not favorable. I wonder if she was brought up to dislike us.

For now though, her face seems placid. She is not giving anything away. That is something I appreciate about Iris, she sure does know how to hold it in. I find myself a little wrapped up in the mystery of how she really feels.

As we walk forward to the house, I decide that it is time to break the news. "Iris, we have come here to see Hermione Weasley, I think she is the most qualified person to get this thing off you...without injuring you."

She looks up at me like she has known this fact her entire life. "I figured as much.", she said, and then she looked down at the ground and her steps started coming a little more slowly. She looked as if she was marching to her death.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Well, it's just...why would she do that for me? What if she just throws me out?" When she looks back up at me I melt a little. Of course she doesn't know what I do; Aunt Hermione would never simply throw her out because of her name. That would be equivalent to someone throwing her out because she was a muggle born and that simply wouldn't do.

I also knew that the Potters and the Weasleys, and for that matter everyone else involved in the war, had done their level best to put it behind them. No one liked thinking about it. No one wanted to keep reliving it.

This lead me back to my original thought, did the Goyle's teach their children to keep hating those on my father's side of the war? Had the grudge continued that far? If I showed up in her household would I be welcomed or turned away?

And more importantly, why does that bother me so much if it is true?

I look down at Iris to comfort her. "Hey, she would not turn you away. You're a friend of mine, and she would do anything for me. And besides theres nothing she likes better than to stick it to a Malfoy", I say, and then I wink at her.

She actually laughs at this and replies, "Well then she and I have that in common, huh?"

I laugh and she speeds back up to a normal pace, and finally reach the door.

Aunt Hermione answers.

"James, it's so good to see you! You didn't send word that you would be by or I would have fed you while you were here!" She knows that its always best to feed the boys in the family. "Come on in! Who is your friend here?"

Iris cuts in saying, "Hi Mrs. Weasley, I'm Iris." I notice she leaves off her last name. I have the suspicion that Aunt Hermione knows who she is anyway, but I don't say anything.

Aunt Hermione smiles and says, "Well, what brings you two here today?"

I answer, "Well Iris here has a little problem. Narcissa Mafoy cursed this bracelet", I pause and gesture to Iris to hold up her hand, "to not come off of her wrist. And long story short, she would really like it off but can't seem to manage it. So when I heard about it, I immediately thought that you could do it. Do you mind?"

Iris sort of shuts her eyes like she is bracing for impact. Her arm is still slightly outstretched. I understand why she is nervous. She probably feels like if Aunt Hermione can't do it, then no one can. Which probably, is true.

But before that though is even completely formed in my head, Aunt Hermione gets that face that she gets when she is about to show everyone up and says, "Well of course! Let me have a look at it!"

The next few hours are spent with Aunt Hermione looking at the bracelet this way and that, and of course consulting more than a couple of books. She sighs and she moves papers around and Iris sort of sits in the living room looking terrified. I try and lighten the mood by cracking a few jokes. Uncle Ron is the only one who laughs at them though.

But I did see Iris smile a couple of times in spite of herself. I wanted to see her comfortable here.

I am beginning to realize how much I like her. I don;t know how to win her over though, because the tactics I would use on most witches probably won't work on her because while most witches would just love to be on the arm of the Chosen One's son, Iris will probably run at the suggestion.

And that's not even to mention that crush she has on Scorpius.

I frown. Iris frowns back at me and I come away from my thoughts. As soon as I do, Aunt Hermione pops up and says, "I've got it!".

Sure enough she comes around from the heavy wooden desk, pulls out her wand and then points it at Iris' wrist.

She says the words with perfect diction, "Adflicto Affligo". The bracelet breaks with a pop and slithers away from Iris' wrist. Iris looks up at Aunt Hermione with pure joy and then throws her arms around her, thanking her profusely.

I feel a little put out, because after all, it was my idea to come here, I deserve some of the credit!

But then she looks at me and her eyes are shining and she smiling so broadly and she doesn't say anything, but in that moment I can feel her gratitude. I have never felt so good. It feels like everything is in slow motion. I don't want it to speed up again.

We say our goodbyes and I don't think I have ever seen Iris look so lighthearted.

Iris walks out before me and before I am out the door Aunt Hermione pulls me back in.

She says, "If you're going to go after this girl you have to really take care of her. She's a nice girl, and I'm willing to bet her life has been a little...harder than yours. If you invest in her, you need to honestly invest in her."

I think about this for a moment. Of course, she is right. I can't turn her world upside down and have her tell her parents shes dating a Potter only to leave her. That would only put her in a worse position than she is already in.

But just after that thought is through my head I realize, that its too late. I am already invested in her. I will take care of her.

"And by the way", Aunt Hermione adds, "I like her."

I smile, hug her, and thank her for everything and then its time to return Iris back to Hogsmeade before they all go back to Hogwarts without her.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it and continued to read my story! I am so grateful! Over the next few weeks I am not going to have as much time to write as I have in the past, so I may be quite slow to update. But, this story is in no way abandoned! I will come back and finish it, I promise! Thanks you to those who have followed and favorited, and especially those who have taken the time to review! **


End file.
